The number of liquid explosives are relatively few when compared to the number of solid explosives presently available. Moreover, among those few liquid explosives, most of them are not used in industry. As a matter of fact, their uses are limited to that of laboratory experimentation.
This invention relates to a new liquid explosive composition which is freely pourable and hence conforms to any shape any provides good blast coupling. Said invention has commercial use and is created from easily obtainable explosives and materials, such as, nitromethane, trinitrotoluene and pyridine. The liquid explosive of the present invention may be used in shaped charges, reactive armors, bombs and warheads.
Nitromethane, which acts as the base of the present invention, was first synthesized by Kolbe in 1872. It is so insensitive that it was not until 1938 that its detonation property was revealed by McKittrick. Once this detonation property was discovered, research was initiated to find sensitizers to increase its ease of detonation. World War II research produced sensitizers, primarily amines, which made nitromethane detonatable with a blasting cap. In 1945, Ericksen and Rowen listed over one dozen nitromethane - amine mixtures along with their explosive ability. These nitromethane - amine mixtures are set forth in U.S. Pst. No. 3,309,251 (Audrieth, Ericksen and Tomlinson) at column 1, line 56 through column 2, line 6.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,092 issued to Runge and Edwards teaches a liquid explosive having a low freezing point. Said liquid explosive comprises nitromethane and methylene chloride in the weight ratio of 70 to 30, respectively. The explosive is sensitized by 2-12% by weight of diethylenetriamine (DETA). The presence of DETA in said liquid explosive is critical.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,663,324 and 3,747,679, both issued to Roberts, teach a liquid explosive in suspension form which comprises 20 parts by weight of a high explosive in nitromethane. The references, however, do not teach the addition of a high explosive, such as trinitrotoluene, in an amine-sensitized nitromethane. They further do not teach the high explosive and nitromethane combination in the form of a true solution. Moreover, the explosives of Roberts involve at least five components; whereas, the present invention comprises a three-component explosive solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,867, issued to Egly and Jeffries, teaches the addition of acetone, methylene chloride and numerous other ingredients, other than those claimed herein, to nitromethane. These ingredients are added to nitromethane in order to prevent its detonation. The reference teaches these, and other solvents, as desensitizers; and hence, this reference teaches away from the present invention.
Nitromethane, in the amount of 15-40% by weight, has been added to ammonium nitrate to form slurries. These mixtures do not have consistent detonation velocity and they are not in liquid form.
Nitromethane is further known to reduce the sensitivity of nitroglycerine. Note, for example, the teachings of Lawrence in U.S. Pat. No. 2,338,120. This reference teaches that nitromethane may be added to compositions containing nitroglycerine. The reference further teaches that trinitrotoluene may be added to said compositions. What this reference fails to teach is explosive compositions without the presence of nitroglycerine. It further fails to teach the use of pyridine in said explosives.
Pyridine is known to be a highly effective solvent for trinitrotoluene. It is also a well-known sensitizer for nitromethane; however, it is seldom used for its sensitizer properties because more effective sensitizers are known and available.
Trinitrotoluene was found to be soluble in nitromethane. The U.S. Army Ballistic Research Laboratory was not aware of this property until 1987.
Although the individual components of the present invention (nitromethane, trinitrotoluene, and pyridine) are all well-known chemicals which have been used for one purpose or another, prior to this invention, these three components had never been combined to form a liquid explosive.